


Epiphany

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Body Worship, Romance, Sappy-Mc-Sap-Sap, Shakespeare References, no i'm not, no really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Any.Spoilers: None.Summary: Hugh had had to memorize the passage in school, and he still remembered it, but it wasn’t until this very moment that he understood it.Note: Written for a random word prompt of  “arise.”
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Epiphany

It had been a rough breakup, and Hugh had sworn he wasn’t going to get into another relationship any time soon. And he’d meant it. This time, it would be different. No rebound guys. He’d learned the hard way that that never worked out for him.

So he vowed to avoid entanglements – at least for a little while.

But that was before a brutally honest astromycologist entered his life.

Before miles of pale skin were revealed to him one fateful night, and he finally understood what the ancient playwright had meant by “arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had to memorize this passage from Romeo and Juliet as a teen. It stuck with me. When the random prompter spit that word at me, this is where my brain went, so here we are.


End file.
